


Loki's bad week

by LadyOwO



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Frostiron Secret Santa 2017, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Oral Sex, Pissed off Loki, Team Cap bashing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOwO/pseuds/LadyOwO
Summary: Loki has a bad week when Tony is away. The Avengers infuriates him and all he wants is Tony to be back. Some smut ensues when he get's back. :P





	Loki's bad week

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This is my contribution to the Frostiron Secret Santa 2017 organized by [Forstirongiftexchange](https://frostirongiftexchange.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr. This is a gift for [Teckmonky](http://teckmonky.tumblr.com). They make awesome Forstiron art and comic strips, you should check them out.
> 
> Hope you like it, Teckmonky! :p

Loki's week was terrible. He was pissed of, infuriated and disrespected because of a bunch of conceited assholes.

It started with Loki overhearing a conversation between Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson which really pissed him off. It was before they returned to America from their exile in Wakanda. Loki was in Wakanda to deliver the final documents for T’challa to sign before the Avengers was allowed to go back to their home. He had offered his assistance with delivering things when his Love, Tony, became so stressed over when delivery times of some important documents took so long and the delays it caused the development of the accords.

“I hope Tony isn't thinking I will still have him on the team when we return to America.” huffed Steve. He was under the illusion that the team was his and he didn't like Tony for what he think he had done during what was dubbed their ‘Civil War’. Tony had betrayed the team by putting them in the Raft and he couldn't be trusted anymore with their safety. He was also angry over how Tony reacted to what Bucky did, in his head Bucky was innocent and Tony had no right to act as he had. He didn't believed that, because Tony spoke like he did about his father and such, he wasn't entitled to be angry over the way his parents were killed. Steve was failing to see that it was over his mother's death he was angry...

“I still can’t believe what he put us through and that he brought a kid to the airport when he knew there would be a fight.” responded Sam, helping to fuel Steve mistrust and anger. Sam had no personal connection to Tony, as far as Sam was aware.  
Loki, who was standing around a corner immediately applied a invisibility spell when he had heard those things. The soldier and the Falcon none the wiser that they had an audience as they continued to bitch about the billionaire.

“And like he thinks he can buy his way out of anything. He literally paid a reporter to drop the charges they had pressed against Stark for assault. An assault the reporter allegedly had caught on tape.” said the Soldier, disbelief clear in his voice.

“Are you serious? I overheard Stark stating that he was just wasting his money, like he didn't care that he could give them away to charity or something.” Sam exclaimed annoyed, not knowing Tony had been talking about it feeling like he was wasting his money on the team. The team didn't appreciate all he did and didn't even try to help in anyway with be it money or social events.

The anger Loki felt reached new heights when he heard the last comment. ‘The ignorance and selfishness of these people know no bounds it seems.’ thought Loki and mentally prepared himself for what they might say next. He didn't want to blow his cover so to speak.

“That don’t surprise me at all. He could bath in money right in front of a poor woman and he wouldn't even think to give any to them. He is selfish and only thinks of himself. I almost can’t believe how Tony can get along with Loki, both being self serving assholes. “ Steve said before he left the corridor he and Sam was standing in. San followed quickly behind. Both didn't know they had had an eavesdropper listen in to what they said.

Loki saw red as he teleported away. Loki hoped Sunday would arrive fast or someone losses an eye.

That was just Monday. Tuesday was better and worse at the same time.

***

When entering any room on the common floor, one should always look if there is anyone else before opening their mouth to insult that a person or persons. That isn't what Clint did when he entered the communal kitchen on Tuesday to get a sandwich with the days paper in hand.

“Can’t believe Tony believes Loki are serious about him! He is a liar and deceiver. He can’t seriously be okay with marrying anyone like that!” said Clint, frustrated over the cover of the newspaper he was holding. On the front where Tony and Loki, holding each others while displaying their engagement rings, both looking very much in love.  
Clint had failed to see Loki standing by the kitchen island, making a bowl of soup, because his focus was on the newspaper. Loki was trying not to show his anger caused by the archers statement but would fail if he went on anymore.

“Have Tony forgotten what he did to me and Selvig? Or is he as despicable as the guy he is marrying?! He probably only did it for publicity anyway.” exclaimed Clint.  
That was it for Loki. His composure broke and he could almost be seen radiating anger. He loved Tony for his kindness and selflessness, which not many people could see from the overwhelming amount of gossip stating otherwise.

“I can take being insulted but never, EVER think I will let insulting Tony slide. Tony is as good as it gets. He is kind and smart, nothing you will ever be with that attitude!” said Loki to Clint's face. He had pushed Clint against the closest wall and was breathing heavy with his rage.

“Whhat?” stammered Clint, not having had time to understand what happened.

“I said ‘Don’t insult Tony’!” proclaimed Loki and pushed Clint harder against the wall.

“I’m sorry!” shouted Clint, his brain having finally caught up, his self preservation reflex stepping in.

“No, you’re not. You are a consisted prick who think they can insult others to make himself feel better. You push and push without thinking of the repercussions that follows.”

“Well, you ain't any better with being evil and all!” said Clint, thinking he can make Loki feel bad by insulting him instead.

“That won’t work, little birdy. I might cause mischief and lie a bit but I'm not evil, that takes me wanting to hurt others and destroy things for my own benefits and enjoyment. Unlike the 'good' captain, I care about other people and can listen when enough is enough.” Loki whispered in Clint's ear and a shiver ran down his spine. Clint stood shaking in fear but he was also confused. Questions like 'What does he mean?' and 'Steve is evil?' traveled through his mind.

"Whh-at do you mean by that? Steve isn't evil." the archer asked hesitantly, not  
entirely sure he would ask.

"Ah, a good question Little birdy. You see, when a person decides to take the law into their own hands because their of opinion diverges from it they are labeled as criminal if they decide to hurt other people. They are labeled a terrorist or similar if they also want to impose said opinion on others. From my observation, mortals classified Terrorism as an evil act and I have come to know that what the captain did was basically an act of terrorism when he went against the wills of 117 countries. He also hurt a number of people who didn't conform to his ideal." stated Loki and moved away from Clint. His anger reducing by the minute because he got to vent.

Loki could see the gears in Clint's head turning with all the new information. The archer had always been very perceptive but had a lapse of judgment when it had come to helping Steve as blindly as he did. Loki hoped his venting helped the archers what he had missed.

"I see... I'm sorry for insulting you and for how i behaved. I didn't have all the facts and maybe still don't. I won't forgive you for what you did to me but neither you or Tony deserved what I said. I should have said congratulation instead of the hurtful comments that came from ignorance." said Clint apologetically. His fear having been replaced by regret.

“Are your willing to promise me to stop speaking ill of mine and Tony’s relationship and stop insulting his feelings for me,” said Loki.

"Yes. I will. I would also like to get to know Tony better, seeing as I seem to have a warped picture of him."

“Good. I would hate to see your wing clipped for not thinking for yourself. As for getting to know Tony better, you will have to talk to him and stop listening to gossip..” said Loki and went back to the kitchen counter to pick up his finished bowl  
of soup before he left the kitchen.

***

The next time he was pissed of was during an Avengers meeting. It was Thursday and Loki mad hoped for another day without anyone infuriating him. This time it was Natasha that started it.

“Stark is of course of on one of his ‘business trips’ while we are stuck here with all the work. He don’t help with anything when it doesn't suit his need.” she said, having gotten fed up with his ‘behavior’ since she left his side. “I still don’t understand what Fury saw in him that made him choose him even though I marked him ‘ not recommended’.” she finished.

Clint saw Loki’s demeanor change from calm to mad, and tensed up. He still hadn't forgotten their encounter in the kitchen. He had started to do research to get all the facts but it was a slow process and talking to Tony was hard with him not being home.

“Ms. Romanov.” Loki said, trying to sound polite.

“What?!” she snarled, “Are you going to defend your boyfrie- oh sorry- fiancées honor now? Is Stark to high up on his horse that he can’t have his reputation tainted with truth?”

“If what you speak of was the truth I would allow it, but seeing as it’s not I can’t let is be.” he said. “Tony is truly on a business trip. A trip which is to help this team get back in the good grace of the population of this country.”

“By doing what? Throw his money at them and hope they forgive him?” she said, getting angry at the way he was speaking to her.

“No, on the contrary. He is helping to raise money for a charity, which helps victims of the invasion, to improve the reputation and earn the forgiveness for this team. A team which clearly can’t appreciate it.” he exclaimed. His respect for the team had dropped significantly after their return to America.

“I see he have you believing anything he says. He don’t work well with others and the only thing going for him is his money and suit. Without either thing he is as weak as an ant against an elephant.” she huffed. Steve and Sam, who sat on either side of Natasha, nodding in agreement. Loki’s eye twitched, his anger reaching new heights.

"You seem to believe you are a good judge of character but you fail to see the simplest of things. You all do. Without his money and his fame, even without his suit, Tony is a genius. He outsmarts everyone in this room. Maybe not combined because we do have Dr. Banner with us but take him away and Tony will be more clever than you all. I can clearly see that any ounce of respect you once held for Tony is gone, all because he what? Showed you all he actually care about other people by listening to the accords." he said in anger. To say Loki had bad self control would be to lie like there was no tomorrow because all he wanted to do right now was slit the throat of more than half the people in the room.

"The accords wanted to hinder us and they all had a hidden agenda too." said Steve in defense of his decision.

"Oh shut it Steve. It was just about sticking it to Tony and saving Bucky without thinking about anything else. The accords was a combined effort of a 117 countries who wanted the citizens to feel safe and heard. You proved them all why it was needed. Even if all of the countries had their own hidden agenda, it wouldn't even matter because they would counter each other." said Clint, shocking the avengers who didn't think he would ever side with Loki.

"Clint! You're agreeing with Loki? Do I need to give you another cognitive recalibration?" asked Natasha panicked.

"No need. I had a talk with Loki the other day which made me start thinking for myself again instead of just listen to what bullshit you or Steve spews on a regular basis." responded Clint nonchalantly. Clint couldn't phantom as to why he hadn't done so sooner.

"Whha.." mumbled Natasha out, speechless because of what he had said.

Loki was surprised that the archer had come so far so quickly in his own investigation. 'Maybe this team isn't doomed...' he thought.

"Well, whatever you think about Tony or myself, for that matter, don't think we will let you walk all over us. When Tony gets pack things will be changing around here. For example the rooster for the team will change." said Loki with a smug smile as he stood to leave. He and Tony had been talking about what to do with the team when they all got back and they had reached some satisfactorily decisions.

"Wait a moment! Neither you or Tony have the authorization to make changes to the team. I am the leader of this team and only I can agree to change things." said Steve, still being delusion it seems. "The only change that will be happening when Tony gets back is his and your ass kicked of this team." Steve’s wish to have Tony off the team was put on hold when he found out Tony wasn't there at the moment.

"Oh, you really think you can decide that? Haven't you read all the new documents regarding the rules of this team. If the rules aren't followed this team is disbanded. The rules state that a leader must be elected by a third party without any bias in addition to the leader proving themselves worthy in the eyes of the accords. You, Captain, are no longer the leader." Loki laughed out.  
"What?! They can't do that! I didn't agree to that!" yelled Steve in disbelief.

"But you did, when you signed accords to gain your freedom." said Loki and conjured up a copy of the accords for them to read. He flipped to the right paragraph and slide it across the table to them.

Steve, Sam and Natasha all paled. Clint gathered that none of them had actually read it, which made him more angry at himself. 'How could I follow so blindly?!' he asked himself.

"Thi-is can't be right! None of us signed this. This is a false copy made to trick us." exclaimed Steve, refusing to believe what was in front of him.

"Captain, I see that no one can think for themselves and have agreed to something different from what they thought. I think this can serve as a lesson to all of you, think for yourself and don't listen to a old man with a hero complex." said Loki unfaced by the commotion going on regarding the validity of the document. He had brought a copy Steve's document and when they finally see that they will hopefully see some reason.

"If that was all for this meeting I have other things to do than get insulted by uninformed, selfish members of a team who don't know the word respect." the mage said and left the meeting room. Bruce, who had sat quiet the entire time, looked at the retreating figure and then at Clint. Clint saw it and understood that he would be speaking to a certain Doctor in the near future.

***  
Loki didn't think his week could get any worse. First Steve and Sam pissed him off, then Clint followed by the team made him angry and now apparently Thor had set out to infuriate him even more. He wished Tony would be back soon.

“I think you shouldn't marry the Man of Iron, brother.” said Thor, sounding very proud of what he said.

“And pray tell, why shouldn't I marry Tony?” asked Loki, really becoming feed up with this team.

“He is a mortal, Brother. He will die long before you even reach old age. You should be with one that won’t leave you and not to forget, to be able to give you children.” Thor said, thinking his logic sounded reasonable. Loki’s eye twitched. ‘So that was really the reason.’ thought Loki angrily.

“Children you say. What make you believe that I would want children, brother?” mocked Loki. Thor didn't need to know that Loki could get pregnant as a jötunn.

“Why wouldn't you want children? They are what everyone wants when they grow up.” responded Thor, not understanding what Loki meant.

“Not everyone think like you, you big oaf.” huffed Loki annoyed.

“Either way, I don’t think you should marry someone who could die in less than 10 years. It will only burden you more and also keep you away from home cause they can’t live in Asgard.” told Thor his adopted brother.

“My home is with Tony. As soon as Tony is done with all the things he wish to do on earth I am taking him away to explore what the realms have to offer and I will protect him from anything that wants to hurt him, even from death. I know of a spell which will allow us to be together as long as we wish. Your consurne for me isn't needed or wanted.” the mage said and turned on the spot and started walking away from the hall where Thor had cornered him.

Loki’s temper cooled as he came closer to the elevator which would take him up to his and Tony’s penthouse. While Tony wasn't there to help him calm down yet, but just being away from the infuriating members of the team is enough at the moment.

***

The days leading up to Tony’s return was tense for most of the Avengers. Cap, Nat and Sam was trying to decide on what to do, they was unsure of what kind of changes would take place and didn't want to be unprepared even tho they couldn't really do much to prepare for what’s to come. Wanda, who hadn't spoken a word since they came to America was often hiding in her room, afraid to hear the news she thought was coming any day: she was going to get kicked from the team. Thor had gone back to Asgard after his talk with Loki and hadn't been heard from since.

Clint and Bruce had talked and they had both delved deeper into the mess that was ‘Civil War’. They both had a better picture of the events and Clint was even more regretful for everything he had done. He had called his wife and kids and was thinking of relocating them if the wanted to. He was going to ask Tony for help when he get a chance to talk to him. 

To be frank, Loki was overjoyed when Tony came home. Loki had, like Wanda, been hiding in his rooms. He had had enough of the other Avengers and found it best to not venture out from his and Tony’s penthouse. He had taken to talking to JARVIS and video calling Tony when he had the time. He also started to research midgardian traditions, specifically wedding traditions. While he had been the one to propose to Tony, he didn't want a traditional Asgardian or Jötunn wedding. 

“Babe, I’m home.” said Tony when he entered the penthouse. He dropped his suitcase and rushed to embrace Loki in a hug. They stood there just hugging for what felt like hours, content in the others arms.

After a while Loki spoke up.  
“I'm so glad your back. They were driving me mad.” he said and kissed Tony, savoring his taste before he pulled back.

“Why? What they do?”asked Tony concerned. While his business trip had been a drag and he was seriously tried, seeing his beloved mage driven to madness is not something he would let be.

“Their ignorance, selfishness and stupidity is more prominent than before.” huffed Loki and sat down on the couch in their living room. Tony followed and sat down on Loki’s lap.

“Loki, don’t mind them anymore. We talked about what was going to happen when they came back and all that is left to do is inform them of the changes that will take place.” Tony said. All the avengers was going to get an evaluation to see if they are a good fit for the team. Those who don’t pass either don’t become an Avengers or get put into a training program. Those under the age of 18 are immediately removed from the team until they reach the age of adulthood. 

“I know. I managed to get Clint to stop follow Cap as blindly as he did. I was informed by JARVIS that he and Bruce have been conducting their own investigation into what really happened and both have distanced themselves from Rogers, Romanov and Wilson. I have overheard some worrying things as I've told u over the phone. I hope some of those things hinders them from being members.” sighed Loki, pulling Tony closer. ‘Damn, I have missed you!’ though Loki as he closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of Tony.

“I’m just glad you didn't have a meltdown or became too angry while I was gone” Tony said and smiled.

They sat like that until the sun went down. Then they moved to the bedroom where they became acquainted with each other again.

***

“Uhngg…” moaned Tony. Loki had been fingering his hole the past few minutes and he had just reached Tony’s sweet spot. Loki’s mouth was playing with his nipples which on it’s own left Tony a whimpering mess.

“Please, Loki! St-..top.. Teasing.” stuttered he out. Tony was reaching the edge fast for a man his age and if he didn't get Loki’s dick inside of him soon he would become seriously pissed. 

“As you wish my Love.” said Loki with a smirk. He so loved to play with Tony’s body like he was doing.

Loki stood from the bed he had Tony pinned to and let his pants fall. Tony’s eyes zeroed in on Loki’s huge and magnificent cock which was starting to fill out, becoming larger as he observed it. 

“Gimme, please, quickly!” Tony said while making grabbing hand at it. Loki laughed at his loves childishness and moved closer again. Tony sat up to reach Loki’s dick better with both his hands and mouth.

As soon as Tony made contact, he enclosed it in his mouth, moaning at the taste and feel. Tony sucked Loki to the hilt, deep throating like a champ. 

“Ahhgh, such a tease babe. Thought you wanted this somewhere else.” Loki smirked and thruster his hips in sync with Tony’s sucks. 

Tony pulled off of Loki’s cock and grinned, “I do. Just greeting it, I have missed it so.” After he said that he kissed the dicks tip.

“And you too.” he added and kissed Loki on the mouth.

“Good” was all Loki said before he grabbed a hold of Tony and positioned his dick at Tony’s hole. He pushed in slowly, letting Tony relax and adjust as he bottomed out.

“OH, I've missed this feeling.” Tony sighed happily, eyes rolling back in bliss.

Loki started slow with his thrusts, building speed as he searched for Tony’s prostate. He was soon hitting it dead on with a might fast pace.

“Ha-ARder! PLeaws, BAeb. Give It to-too mee!” groaned Tony between each fast thrust, loving being back with his Loki. His orgasm was once again fast approaching, but this time he wasn't alone. Loki was getting closer to the edge as well as he pounded his lover harder.

“Loki!” Tony yelled as he came between their bodies. Loki continued to thrust into Tony a few more times before he stilled and came with a loud groan. 

Without pulling out, Loki rolled them over so Tony was resting on his chest. The were both breathing hard but both had a large smile on their face.

“Love you, babe.” said Tony and reached with his head for Loki’s lips.

“Love you too.” he said and kissed Tony.

In the arms of one another, they relaxed and shared smalltalk until the both was lulled to sleep, all about the Avengers and past week forgotten. It could be handled tomorrow.


End file.
